Ezra's demons
by Ezra x Sabine
Summary: (A story idea that was blocking me from continuing my other story so i had to do this to be able to continue my other) Ezra is yelled at and runs away and is 'killed' two years later a new sith appears and the crew have to fight him but when the find out who it is what happens next hurts the most. (rated T to be safe)
1. the hate, anger, and pain

Ezra was running back to the Ghost 'how could it all go wrong how did it happen?' as he ran into the cargo hold were everyone else was except Hera who was piloting the Ghost into hyperspace

"Thanks for saving me back there" Ezra told Sabine who just scoffed,

"stop it already WE. WILL. NEVER. BE. A. THING. I. DON'T LOVE YOU I NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL" Sabine screamed into Ezra's face before storming out the room as tears filled Ezra's eyes but that wasn't the end of it for Ezra.

"KID YOU COST US THE MISSION AND NEARLY COST US OUR LIVES SO GOOD JOB PADAWAN! YOU FAILED!" Kannan growls as he also walks out the room

Zeb said nothing just walks by Ezra and shoves him to the ground before walking out the room. Tears streamed down Ezra's cheeks as he stood up and walked to his and Zeb's room and lied down on his bed as he drifted to sleep. _EEEEZZZRAAA… _A raspy voice growls to Ezra _thhheeeyyy don't care what happens to you they don't care about you and NEVER HAVE OR WILL! _Ezra tossed and turned in his sleep.

(in the cockpit)

Sabine, Hera, Zeb and Kannan all discussed what to do

"Well how about we go back to Lothal we might get something there?" Kannan asked

"Yes, I guess so" Hera responds

"good but take me with you I don't want to be near Ezra!" Sabine pleads

"Fine I agree with you Sabine" Kannan answers little did they know that Ezra heard the whole convocation through the force.

_See Ezzzrraa they don't care about you _the voice told Ezra "no… nonono NO! YOU'RE WRONG!" Ezra growls, as he looks around and sees he is on Mustafar, and he sees a large castle as the voice tells him _SEEEE! BOY! THEY DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU! _The voice tells Ezra as an image shows the crew beating and telling him he's a failure. "WHATEVER I WON'T DO IT!" Ezra growls again as he wakes up.

(away from the Ghost)

"THIS BETTER WORK KANNAN" Hera growls as they sneak up to a transport full of supplies guarded by 10 storm troopers

"It will" Kannan responds calmly.

(with the Ghost)

Ezra walks down the ramp and into the plains of Lothal after 10 minutes of walking Ezra is far enough away that he can't see the Ghost. The voice again tells him _goooooodd! You're almost there just a few more steps,_ but I didn't sound like it was in his head as he walked down the hill, Ezra saw a inquisitor in a mask.

"_come here child!" _ the inquisitor growled.

As Ezra stepped closer, he felt the rage, pain, fear, sadness build up inside him as he clenched his hands into fists and stepping closer…

(back at the Ghost)

"Hey Zeb where's Ezra" Hera asks,

"Iduno" Zeb answers as he shrugs

After twenty minutes of searching they gave up trying to find Ezra.

"Why would he leave? he gets over stuff like this fast" Sabine asks

"Well you were rude to Ezra when he flirted with you and payed attention to you!" Hera growls

"GUYS COME HERE QUICK!" Kannan yelled as he gestured to a hologram of a squad of storm troopers and an inquisitor cut down Ezra,

"Local boy's mind poisoned by terrorist's known as 'the rebellion' as troops had to cut him down to save the city" a news reporter said

"H-H-HE'S DEAD?" Sabine sputtered as tears rolled down her cheeks. Every one looks at each other as tears fill their eyes, '_YEESSS YOU DID THIS TO HIM HE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!' _A raspy voice growls as they all look around and see nothing.

"W-W-WHO'S THERE?!" the all ask with fear _AND WHY DO YOU CARE SABINE?! _ The voice asks

"I-I-IT DOESN'T MATTER" Sabine

(two years later on Mandalore)

"SABINE, WE HAVE TO LEAVE!" Ursa yells as they walk to a ship

"Ursa I think that it would be best if you and Sabine stay here…" Kannan starts

"WHAT WHY?!" both Ursa and Sabine yell with anger as Kannan shows a hologram of an inquisitor

'_from now on the Mandalorian imperials are under my control. And soon. The one's known as Ursa and Sabine will submit or die! As for the jedi and it's crew will die.' _A sick voice growls as he steps out of the shadows, to revel a man in a black inquisitor suit, and a black and red jedi temple guard mask on with a black hood on, on the holo-news

'Sir you care little about what happens to them right? Why is that?' a Mandalorian news reporter asks

'_well I did have a family but the rebels and Mandalorian girl took them from me and now with the help of the empire. I can have revenge' the inquisitor says in a sick voice _as Kannan turns off the holo-news

"SO!? WHY DO WE HAVE TO STAY BEHIND THEY SAID THEY WANTED YOU ASWELL! PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO… L-LOSE SOMEONE ELSE!" Sabine screamed as she dropped to her knees, and tears poured out her eyes.

(in the chambers of the inquisitor)

"apprentice rise… there's news of the crew planning an attack here. Intercept them and end them! I will give you one squad of purge troopers many of them you knew before. I have faith in you apprentice I. have always seen you as a son to me." Vader tells the inquisitor as he turns off the hologram. The inquisitor walks through his black imperial chambers, before walking out his custom painted black Mandalorian attack fighter, as he runs down the hall the inquisitor rams into a group of purge troopers

"Sorry do you know where Darth Jis is?" one of the 5 purge troopers ask

"_Yes, I do are you my squad I'm taking?" _Darth Jis asks,

The purge troopers look at each other and tell him "Yes sir!"

One trooper removes his helmet to show, Tristan "I'm Wren" Tristan tells Darth Jis. _But Tristan a member of clan Wren but why was he here, he chose his family didn't he?_

Three others do the same and the guy with a sniper tells Darth Jis "I'm Sharp"

Another man who looks a lot like Ezra but with crimson red hair says "I'm Red"

The third one who is a woman and has scar across her right cheek and black hair tells Darth Jis "I'm Scarlet"

Darth Jis looks to the last purge trooper who has grey instead of black armour and still has his helmet on, and asks "who's this?"

"that's chatterbox" Scarlet answers "he doesn't say much"

As Darth Jis walks back to his ship and so do the purge troopers, Wren tells Jis "our squad is called _'Starbird squad' _named after one of my sisters arts. A shame she joined those rebels. And sir may I ask. Can we see what you look like under that mask?"

Darth Jis just stares at them before raising both hands pulling of his mask. The hood of his robe still covered his eyes so Starbird squad couldn't see his face, as he puts his mask on a table in the common room, and turns back to the group again raising his hands and pulling back his hood as Wren says "OH MY GOD! is that…"

(with the Ghost crew)

"OK FINE SABINE YOU CAN COME WITH US ON THIS!" Kannan growled as Sabine ran up to him and hugging him for a brief second before stepping back with tears in her eyes as the rest of the crew walk into the common room and so does Ursa.

"D-DO you think Ezra left to prove something to me or just to run from what I said to him?" as tears poured out Sabine's eyes.

"No honey. he was just to weak to face anyone so he went for what was easiest and ran like a weak little 'loth-rat' as he was called" Ursa tells Sabine, as Sabine just fell to her knees tears pouring out her eyes. Everyone looks at Ursa with shock,

"hey were here guys" Hera yells from the cockpit as they near a large black castle in the dry, rocky desert that is the Mandalorian surface. The castle looks a lot like the jedi temple on Coruscant but ¼ the size and black, with Sith statues instead of Jedi, _'You're finally here Hera I thought I would have to kill HIM. So, tell that miss Wren that her ruse is up!' a sick voice growls in Hera's head. _As the Ghost lands on a golden landing pad atop the castle. Hera knew it was to late to turn around as a group of purge troopers and a Sith walk up to the ship as its ramp opens and the crew run out as Hera walks out as well with her hands up,

"HERA WE CAN TAKE THEM! REMEMBER WHAT WE HAVE TO HELP!" Sabine growls as the crew all raise their blaster at the purge troopers, but the troopers just raise their blasters, and Vibro-swords,

"HERA'S RIGHT YOU SHOULD BACK DOWN MISS WREN!" Darth Jis yells as Tristan 'Wren' walks up to Jis, as Sabine starts to walk up but stops when she hears a choking and looks over to see Tristan drop his Vibro-sword as he's lifted into the air and his helmet is thrown off, both hands grasping his neck as Jis walks to the edge, and puts down Wren, as he drops to his knees next to the edge, gasping for breath as Jis smiles under his mask. As the whole of 'Starbird squad' and the Ghost crew, and Ursa look at Darth Jis with shock and fear, as Travuth looks up at Jis

"DON'T TUCH HIM" Everybody growls at Jis, tears filling in their eyes,

"P-P-Please don't…" Tristan starts but is cut of by the sound of a crack as Travuth screams before being thrown back by the force as Jis looks down off the side of the roof,

"TRISTAN!" Sabine screams with anger as Tristan is thrown of the castle roof, as he falls slowly to the ground tears in his eyes,

"why? You loved my sister and wanted to be liked by us, didn't you?" Tristan asks himself,

"YOU MONSTER!" Sabine cries.

"BUT HE WAS WITH US AND YOU KILLED HIM!" Starbird squad scream as Jis turns around to face them as he takes a step forward, but a crimson bolt hits him in the face as he stumbles back, and his mask falls to the ground, and he looks back to them a small amount of blood drips off his cheek and he pulls his hood down to reveal black and green hair with a scar across his right eye, and his normally electric blue eyes are a sick yellow.

"Ez-EZRA?!" the whole Ghost crew yell with shock and anger, and walks forward igniting his green lightsaber but a dull red glow is immitted from the blade instead of his emerald green blade, as a sick smile creeps onto his face, as he slowly creeps forward dragging his crimson blade across the ground,

"I am more powerful than any jedi, JOIN ME OR DIE!" Ezra sickly growls, as a tear slips out his eye

"EZRA MY ALIGANCE IS TO THE REBELION. TO OUR FAIMILY!" Kannan Yells with a tear in his eye as the whole Ghost crew and Starbird squad sneak onto the Ghost as the watch tears form is Kannan's eyes

"EZRA PLEASE IT'S N-NOT TO LATE" Sabine pleads

"I'M NEVER JOINING THIS PITIFUL REBELION YOU HAVE!" Ezra screams as he deactivates his saber, turns his back to Kannan again looking at the desert of Mandalore, "STARBIRD SQUAD WE'RE FRIENDS…" Ezra pleads with them.

"NEVER!" Chatterbox, Red, and Sharp yell,

Ezra just stares off the edge "IF YOU'RE NOT WITH ME THAN YOU'RE MY ENEMY!" Ezra growls as he torpedo's at Kannan re-igniting his crimson blade and striking down at Kannan on angle from left and right, as Kannan blocks with his blue blade as the start moving down a hallway repeating this pattern for a few seconds until they reach the end of the hallway and get into an X saber lock both sweating, as Ezra looks up at Kannan's face and sickly smiles as he puts his hand on Kannan's chest as Kannan is sent flying through a wall as his saber is thrown to the other side of the room, as Kannan gets back up onto both knees blood oozing out the side of his mouth and a purple eye,

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO BOY I MADE YOU!" Kannan growls as Ezra walks up to him and uses the force to pull Kannan's saber to him, as Kannan looks up to him as Ezra puts the red and blue sabers in an open scissors shape on each side of Kannan's neck,

"PLEASE EZRA I HELPED YOU!" Kannan pleads as they both sense the Ghost fleeing

"YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Ezra snarls as he closes the scissor cut, beheading Kannan the world slows, as Kannan's head drops to the ground, as Kannan's body slowly crashes to the ground. An imperial transport shuttle lands on the landing pad, footsteps are heard getting closer to Ezra, as he drops to his knee's tears pouring out his eye's "WHAT DID I DO. I'M A MONSTER!" Ezra growls as the footsteps stop behind him,

"YOU HAVE DONE WELL APPRENTICE" a mechanical voice tells Ezra from behind him as Ezra looks back to see Lord Vader "… MY SON" Vader adds as Ezra smiles

"Thanks" Ezra tells him, _but I'm am a monster! Ezra tells himself._

_(with the Ghost)_

"Hera. I-Is he really dead? EZRA TOOK TWO PEOPLE FROM ME I'M…" Sabine cries

"I-I-I'm sorry honey but you need to calm down" Hera tells her as a tear falls from all their eyes…


	2. a fitting end

Ezra tossed and turned in his sleep, sweat dripping off his face.

_What did you do? Why did you do it? _Ezra thinks to himself as his eyes shoot open, and he steps out of his grey bed and walks over to a desk, next to it is a mirror with a sink above it on the wall. Ezra looks down at the bench and picks up a thin sheet of dull metallic grey, Ezra flips the sheet of metal over, to reveal a painting, the painting is of a man with a green mask over his eyes, a purple hairless Wookie creature with a long blaster taser gun like weapon, a green Twi'lek pilot, a C1-10P astromech droid, a Mandalorian girl in bright multi-coloured armour with pink hair, holding a mainly maroon red Mandalorian helmet, and her arm on a young boy in orange clothes and shoulder length raven blue hair's shoulder, Ezra traces his index and middle finger across the Mandalorian girl in the painting.

"S-Sabine I'm sorry I-I wish I didn't do it. I hope you will someday forgive me. But I know that won't happen. I'm sorry s-s-so sor-r-sorry" Ezra tells the force as he puts the last happy memory of the crew down and walks to a closet opens it and pulls of his dark navy blue sleeping shirt, revealing a very muscular body before grabbing a dark grey pants and getting dressed, after a minute Ezra walks out the room wearing long grey pants, what looks like a black cloth Jedi tunic, his hair still shoulder length but black with green highlights, black leather gloves and tall black light metal boots that go up to the top of his shins, and are pointed at the tip of his feet pointed enough to stab someone, his sick yellow eyes full of pain. Ezra walks through the halls of the Venator-class Star Destroyer he keeps known as the 'Clarity' a small smile creeps onto his face as he passes many members of his crew who he rescued and helped to get them here, as he steps into the bridge of the Clarity a female admiral walks up to him.

"Finally ditched the mask. Huh?" She asks as Ezra's smile fades,

"N-No. uh. Actually, I found them and well I… well it was destroyed." Jis responds as a tear runs down his left cheek before wiping it away and walking over to the window.

"sir we have a way to find them, but you need to tell us where they are." She tells him as Ezra looks away from the window to face her.

"no… I won't!" Ezra growls.

"Come on Jis!" She pleads,

"FINE… they're on Atollon. Lide are you happy?" Jis growls as the Clarity jumps into hyper-space, blue and white zooming by.

(10 minutes Later on Atollon)

"Sato you will be killed if you stay!" Hera pleads with Sato as the whole of the Ghost crew and the new spectres of the former starbird squad, now spectres 7, 8, 9, and 10 walks back to the Ghost all waiting for Hera to come. All other ships leaving into hyperspace until only Sato's cruiser and the Ghost are left most people evacuated, but a lot still there waiting for Sato until the leave.

"Hera just go I'll be right behind you" Sato orders, as Hera walks back to the Ghost, as it lifts off and enters hyperspace the black space turning to blue.

(with the Clarity)

"Jis we've made it to Atollon" Lide informs Jis as they walk up to the window of the bridge, the zooming blue turns to black and the red dusty planet comes into view, so does an Imperial light carrier it doesn't attack and neither does the Clarity.

A blue hologram appears of a rebel admiral, in the table in front of Sato,

"there here we won't make it out" the admiral voices to Sato before a large orange explosion fills the hologram before it cuts out leaving Sato and the other twenty men with no contact to the Imperial light carrier.

(with the Clarity)

"sir the stolen cruiser has taken heavy damage and I doubt it'll still work" Lide asks Jis as they both continue to stare out the window of the bridge. The carrier alit with fire and a large hole where one of the shield gates to a docking bay was and the bay full of debris.

"Fire again" Jis orders

"but sir the ship is destroyed enough we should focus on the base!" the commander growls

"FIRE AT THE SHIP!" Jis screams as he steps closer to the officer, Jis'metal boots clanking on the floor with each step until he is thirty centimetres away from the officer.

"NO SIR WE NEED TO GET SATO! That was our mission" the officer screams as Jis grabs his saber, and holds it up as Lide walks over to him

"S-Sir lord Vader wishes to speak w-with you" Lide informs Jis, as Jis puts his saber back on his belt and walks out of the bridge, his metal boots clanking echo's through the bridge before they vanish.

(in Ezra's Mandalorian attack shuttle's private quarters)

A large blue hologram appears of a black robot in the middle of his room.

"Apprentice… they have fled back to Mandalore. End this fun and games and maybe you will kill them." Vader's robotic voice growls through breaths.

"Yes, my lord." Jis growls as the hologram shuts off and he walks back to the bridge,

"sir." The officer starts but is cut off by a red blade ripping through his chest before it deactivates the officer falling to the ground his body void of life.

"DESTROY THAT SHIP!" Jis screams as large purple energy bolts launch out of the ship destroying the stolen Imperial light carrier in a blaze of flames. As Jis walks to the window staring out at the destroyed ship a single tear runs down his cheek

"Sabine I'm sorry. So sorry" Ezra whispered to the force. As he wipes away the tear from his cheek as Lide walks up to him.

"sir we have the ground secured." Lide voices, "but Sato is still alive with a small amount of men maybe five at most. But we can't get through their fire all who try, die."

"Get my shuttle ready. I will end him." Jis orders as he walks away holding out his hand as a black Jedi robe flies to Jis' and as he puts his robe on over his black cloth Jedi tunic, so only the robe is visible and covers his face so half his face is covered. Jis walks into his shuttle, before it lifts off out of the hanger and into the atmosphere of Atollon. Jis' shuttle lands on a burning large dry coral plant, lots of burnt A-wings, and dead bodies of both rebels and imperials, as Jis steps off his shuttle he notices stormtroopers crouched behind crates the same thing with the rebels on the other side, blaster fire pinning down both the rebels and stormtroopers a blaster bolt just missis Jis' head, Jis reaches under his robe pulling out a lightsaber hilt walking into the crossfire igniting his blade, the stormtroopers stop their firing and duck behind the crates completely, as Jis deflects all bolts most hitting the rebels who fired them, but some who weren't so lucky were either cut down, or choked to death, until only Sato and one commander were left alive, both kneeling in front of the hooded Sith, as the Jis paces back and forth in front of them saber scraping across the floor.

"WHO ARE YOU SITH! I'm sure the spectres will be happy to know you're here. Then maybe they will end your reign of terror!" Sato growls blood stained all around his left eye and pouring out the corner of his bottom lip.

"Oh. Ha, ha. You think I don't want them. You think I don't know where they are and where they're heading huh? There heading to Mandalore" Jis snickers in a sickened tone, as he holds the crimson blade to Sato's cheek, as Sato winces in pain, before Jis pulls the blade back from Sato's cheek, deactivating it and putting it back on his belt, then turning his back to Sato and the commander.

"Y-Y-You know they're on Lothal? How?" Sato asks

"now I do" Jis chuckles. As Sato's face turns to one of fear.

"I don't fear you Sith, and your dead arts!" the commander growls as he stands up and walks over to Jis,

"You'll lose…" the commander starts but is cut off by Jis swinging around his crimson blade ignited, beheading the commander as his body and head fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry commander, what were you saying? Hmm. That's right you're dead, but maybe Sato, you can help" Jis sarcastically asks with a sick smile,

"T-The spectres told me they didn't know who you are. So, if I am to die then tell me. Who are you?" Sato questions as Jis gets on one knee in front of Sato.

"heh. Kill you? Why would I do that? Just because I was told to end this quick doesn't mean I have to kill you here." Jis growls as he stands back up and turns to the storm troopers walking up to him.

"Take him to a cell I'll deal with him later." Jis orders the stormtroopers as they pick up Sato, and Jis walks to his shuttle

"That was easy. Ezra we were friends but now look at you!" a woman growls as Ezra looks around his shuttle, stepping in and out of rooms until he reaches the cockpit.

"Ezra we were friends and we could still be allies!" the woman growls again as Ezra walks into the cockpit, to see Sabine standing there without helmet. Ezra steps into the room a tear rolls down his left cheek, as Sabine steps closer grabbing both his hands in her hands.

"Ezra? Please is it you? Or is this some dream?" Sabine asks as a tear rolls down her right cheek,

"I-I-It's me Sabine. I promise you I would never hurt you." Ezra notifies Sabine before his shuttle lands in the hanger of the Clarity.

"Then we're on an old droid shuttle somewhere on Mandalore. And Ezra I'm sorry. Contact me to find us you have what you need to." Sabine notifies Ezra as she vanishes and Ezra walks to the bridge of the Clarity,

"a droid shuttle on Mandalore." Ezra informs Lide as they enter hyper space.

"but sir there are a lot of droid shuttles on Mandalore. How will we find them?" Lide questions as Ezra's happy expression turns to one of anger and everyone thinks to themselves that Lide is a goner.

"leave that to me." Jis snaps before walking out of the bridge and to the cell block of the Clarity and enters a cell where a very beaten Sato sits on a hard metal bed.

"sorry about the accommodations. But this will be easier on you if you tell me where the alliance is hiding." Ezra growls as Sato spits blood onto Ezra's metal boots.

"do you know how hard this metal was to find?" Jis snaps as he grabs Sato's right cheek and pushes his to the ground. Sato falls to his hands and knees still chuckling.

"I. WILL… never t-t-tell you." Sato sputters as Jis kicks him in the gut throwing him across the room into a wall, Jis walks over his boots clanking with each step until he kicks Sato again, digging his metal boot into Sato's stomach blood oozing out, as Jis digs his boot deeper Sato screams in agony.

Jis pulls his right booted foot out of Sato's gut, and with his left foot kicks Sato in the face the metal colliding with Sato's nose a loud crack fills the room, blood streaming out of Sato's nose. Jis stomps his right foot against Sato's face repeatedly for ten seconds, until the door of the cell open and Lide walks in,

"Sir we've arrived. We need you to find them sir." Lide interrupts, Jis steps away from the bloody and bruised Sato,

"since he's still alive. Heal him up we'll get back to this later." Jis snarls as he walks to his quarters of his Mandalorian shuttle. Jis picks up a holoprojector off his desk and turns it on, a blue hologram of a Mandalorian girl in bright armour.

"So, let me guess you can't find me?" Sabine questions, as she takes off her multi-coloured helmet to reveal pink hair.

"N-No I was wondering why are you helping? I mean I'm glad you chose to, are you the only one?" Ezra asks, as Sabine's face turns to one of pain.

"N-No they don't know about it, sorry Ji-Jis… Ezra I mean Ezra." Sabine informs Ezra,

"Well, Sabine w-where are you?" Ezra inquiries as Sabine nods for a second,

"Well, we're next to an old outpost on the west side of Mandalore in an old droid C-9979 landing ship. We'll meet you at your castle" Sabine adds as the hologram shuts off. Jis walks to the bridge of the Clarity,

"travel to the south side of Mandalore. To my castle." Jis orders as the ship flies around the planet, before entering the atmosphere and getting closer to the small black jedi temple like castle, until the Clarity is only forty feet above the castle.

"Sir are you sure you want to go alone?" Lide asks as Jis nods.

"I'm sure that my 'friends' will help me." Ezra informs Lide with hope in his voice. Ezra walks away to the docking-bay and into his shuttle.

The Mandalorian attack shuttle leaves the Clarity and as it lands on the landing pad of Jis's castle the Clarity lifts into space before vanishing into hyperspace. Jis grabs his robe and puts it on covering his black and grey cloth Jedi tunic, and just walks out of his shuttle and walks to the edge of his castle staring out at the desert that is Mandalore, when a old but modified VCX-100 light freighter, flies in landing on a landing pad on the other side of the roof to Ezra, Jis ignores them as they walk up, but as soon as they are two feet away Jis chuckles still facing away from them and his hands grasping each other behind his back.

"So, you're here finally. I hope you will hear me out before attacking." Ezra calmly asks, as he turns around his arms by his side, his hood covering his eyes, Ezra just smiles as he faces Sabines direction,

"I see you don't want to fight, Jis." Hera snarls as she pulls out her blaster, so does everyone else except Sabine, and Scarlet, who just stand there, Ezra doesn't even flinch as ten crimson bolts fire at him, all stopping three centimetres Infront of Ezra, before Ezra launches the crimson bolts into the sky, disappearing as Ezra pulls back his hood to reveal his black hair with green highlights and sick yellow eyes,

"now please, I only ask that you join me we could work together. We could be a family again!" Ezra pleads, a tear rolls over the bottom of the scar under Ezra's eye.

"Heh, Heh, you think we'll join you?!" Hera snarls as she soots a crimson bolt hitting Ezra in the left shoulder, Ezra chuckles as he presses a button on his wrist brace, his shuttle flies away and dives down to the rocky, sand, ground and sits there. Ezra chuckles,

"PLEASE, JOIN ME! Please I don't want to kill you, please Sabine, we could be a family." Ezra pleads as he steps closer to Hera, and he reaches to put a hand on Hera's shoulder, but Hera grabs his wrist, slowly crushing his wrist, Ezra screams in pain as Hera lets go and Ezra stumbles back tripping and falling off the roof his feet and hands higher than his head and body. As everyone runs to the edge, they see Ezra standing atop his shuttle as it hovers a foot above the roof of his castle. Ezra lands his shuttle on the ground of the Mandalorian desert, after about thirty seconds the Spectres traverse down the building and walk up to Ezra who is just standing on the rocky ground, staring at them until they are again two feet away from Ezra.

"Listen, I can help your people Hera, please Sabine help me!" Ezra once again pleads as everyone point their blasters at Ezra,

"Hera. Sabine…" Ezra starts,

"Don't." Zeb interrupts his grip tightening on his blaster, Ezra nods at Sabine who nods, Sabine points her blaster at Hera as the whole crew look at her with shock and confusion, Sabine's grip tightens as she points it at the crew,

"S-S-Sabine you know what you have to do." Hera states her voice shaking as both her and Sabine nods, as Sabine points her blaster at Ezra and fires only for it to stop an inch before Ezra, and the crimson bolt flies back at sharp hitting him in his unarmoured head, sharp is thrown to the ground his body void of all life. Jis chuckles sickly as he pulls off his robe showing everyone his black and grey tunic. Throwing his robe to the ground and pulls out his lightsaber and ignites it the crimson blade humming as he steps closer to Red a crimson bolt flies at Ezra who just deflects the bolt back at Zeb, hitting him in the leg throwing Zeb to one knee and hand, Zeb cries out in pain as Jis steps closer his metal boots clanking against the rocky ground, Jis steps closer until he is five centimetres away from Zeb.

"Please. I don't want to do this." Ezra pleads as he turns his head, as he does, he sees a brightly coloured armoured fist, fly at him hitting him in his nose, throwing him to the ground, his saber deactivated, blood pouring out of his nose,

"YOU DIDN'T CARE WHEN… W-When you killed Kannan or T-T-Tristan!" Sabine growls as she steps closer to Ezra. Ezra grabs his nose with both hands and with a loud crack snaps it back into place.

"L-Listen you don't know what I had to do or what I did." Jis snaps as he stands back up reactivating his crimson blade, Sabine flinches back a little but Jis just chuckles deactivating his lightsaber, and walking over to Red, Red tries to punch Jis in the head but Jis grabs Red's hand slowly crushing it as he closes his fist around it. Jis chuckles as he punches Red in the gut, as he lets go of Red's fist, and punching him in the face, Red rubs his cheek where he was hit, Jis walks a step closer but, Chatterbox jumps at Jis, and wraps his arms around Jis' neck choking him Jis grabs at Chatterbox's arms and digs his fingers into Chatterbox's arms. Jis stumbles backward as Chatter box tries drags him backward, but Jis elbows Chatterbox in the gut, Chatterbox gasps in pain as he lets go of Jis and stumbles backwards, Jis gasps for breath before running at Red and swinging his right fist at Red who ducks under and punches Jis in the gut making Jis stumble backwards. Jis throws another punch this time hitting Red making him stumble backward, but Jis just steps closer and roundhouse kicks Red in the head his right metal boot breaking Red's jaw, Red is thrown to the ground a loud crack is heard, Red stumbles to the ground and him and Chatterbox try to punch Jis in the head who just ducks as their fists hitting each other in the face, both getting thrown to the ground, Red stumbles to his knees, as Jis walks up to him and pulls out his lightsaber hilt, and holds it up to Red's cheek.

"Red. Old buddy, old pal. I remember my mother saved you and we risked our lives for you so now I hope you see I don't want to kill you." Ezra calmly speaks as Sabine puts a blaster up to his head.

"And Sabine, I would never, h-hurt you. I didn't want to hurt anybody." Ezra calmly states as Sabine kicks the back of Ezra's right knee forcing him off his feet and onto his knees,

"T-T-THAN WHY… why would you kill them." Sabine snaps, as her grip on the trigger slowly tightens and Ezra's face forms a sad smile. Jis swings around pushing the blaster to a different direction as Sabine pulls the trigger a buzz is heard as a crimson bolt is fired, then as the bolt disappears a gasp of pain is heard as everyone looks to see Zeb fall to his knees the again then crash to the ground all life leaving his body. Ezra walks over to his 'friend' a tear runs down his left cheek before another Mandalorian shuttle lands, as a woman a lot older than Sabine in bleak armour as well as an old clone with a white beard and short white hair run out and to the group. They point their guns at Jis but the older woman in bleak Mandalorian armour just stands back not drawing her blasters, but all the blaster that were pointed at Jis all get launched into the air as they explode, and Ezra once again walks up to Red.

"Please Red we could be friends still I could help you." Ezra pleads as everyone points their blasters at Jis except for Scarlet and Red, who just stands there a tear runs down her face as she remembers something.

***Flashback***

"NO! mummy help me!" a young Scarlet pleads to her mother who just stands there as Scarlet is dragged away by Imperial stormtroopers, but as she is dragged behind a corner and out into the street a small orangey yellow plasma ball hits the stormtrooper in the face, knocking him out, as a young boy in orange clothes and long raven hair runs up to Scarlet and helps her to get to a rooftop as they both sit on the edge of the roof staring at each other,

"Hey, you okay?" the boy asks,

"N-N-Not really." Scarlet answers with a shaking voice,

"Well my name's Ezra what's yours?" Ezra asks as he stands up and grabs her hand, helping her stand up,

"M-My name's Scarlet" Scarlet responds as Ezra pulls her by the hand and they jump roof to roof till they reach the end of the city.

"I saw what happened and I'm sorry, my parents were taken by the Empire." Ezra informs her sadly as they walk out into a field and their hands break apart,

"Thanks Ezra I hope we meet again." Scarlet says hopefully,

"Yeah me too, but if you ever want to find me, head to that old tower I should be there, but if you have to wait there for more than thirty minutes leave, or the Empire will find you." Ezra responds cheerfully as he points to an old radio tower. And they both walk away. Ezra to his tower, and Scarlet well she just walked further into the fields.

***end of flashback***

"Please Red, Scarlet I helped you I don't want to fight you." Ezra pleads as he drops his deactivated lightsaber hilt and raises his hands. Both Red and Scarlet nod as Scarlet points her duel blaster pistols at both Hera and Chatterbox, Red just nods at Jis who smiles as he steps away from Red.

"Sabine, Hera please I-I-I didn't mean to kill him I was trying to point the blaster away from me." Jis growls as he looks at the old clone,

"Rex, please you have to believe me when I say this." Jis pleads as everyone grips their blaster tighter, Chatterbox pulls out his two Vibro-swords, and charges as Scarlet, as he raises one of his blades ready to attack a crimson bolt hits his neck, as he drops his two blades and falls to his knees, then crashes to the ground, his body deprived of life.

"NOO!" everyone screams, before Rex charges at Jis from behind, but before he could land a punch he is raised into the air his hands grabbing at his neck, and without event looking at Rex Jis closes his fist a loud crack echoes through the rocky desert, before Rex's body falls to the ground lifelessly,

"Please why do you force me to do this?!" Ezra screams as a tear forms in his right eye.

"Ezra. We didn't want this, you made this happen!" Sabine growls as she throws a punch at Ezra who just grabs her fist, and pushes her back letting go of her fist as she stumbles backward, as Ezra spartan kicks Sabine to the ground before using the force to pull is lightsaber hilt to him, as Hera runs at him only for Jis without looking, to hold out his hand, as Hera is thrown to the ground, Ezra steps closer to Sabine,

"S-S-Sabine I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to please, I'm sorry please forgive me. Please." Ezra pleads as he holds out his hand to Sabine. Scarlet puts her blaster away and helps Red onto Ezra's shuttle, Sabine grabs Ezra's hand as Ezra helps Sabine to her feet, as Sabine gets to her feet and lets go of Ezra's hand, she punches him in the face with her left hand, Ezra stumbles backwards for a second before rubbing where he was hit on his cheek, as he tries to step forward to Sabine, Sabine steps closer to Ezra's shuttle.

"S-Sabine I'm sorry really. I am." Ezra again pleads as he steps closer, and Hera stands up, as Ezra steps closer so does Sabine as she rests her hand on her blaster,

"Listen S-S-Sabine, I know I will…" Ezra starts but is cut of a loud buzz, before he lets out a gasp of pain, fear in his eyes as he looks to his chest to see blood oozing out a small hole, Ezra looks to Sabine pain in his eyes, as Ezra stumbles towards Sabine, who grabs him in a hug, as Ezra wraps his left arm around Sabines shoulder and back, and his right arm wrapped around her waist, his head resting on Sabine shoulder.

"S-S-S-S-Sabine, listen, please yo-y-yo-you have to help me. Please listen I'm so, so sorry, please I've done bad things in my life, and I-I-I know I don't deserve your mercy." Ezra sputters as Sabine turns around and pushes Ezra to the ground, Ezra leans up onto the wall of his ship, Ezra manages to pick up his commlink,

"S-S-Scarlet, leave please, j-ju-just go." Ezra sputters as the ship flies away leaving Ezra sitting, just staring at the sunset,

"E-E-Ezra? Is it really you?" Sabine asks with pain in her voice as she kneels down next to Ezra helping him sit up, as Hera and Ursa walks up to them. Ezra falls back his back resting on Sabine's knees, and his head resting in Sabine's left hand, Ezra weakly raises his right hand and weakly as he gently rubs his black leather gloved hand against Sabine's right cheek before dropping it back to the ground.

***Flashbacks start***

(a year after Ezra vanishes)

An Inquisitor that looks just like Jis with his mask, and Ezra but he has his shoulder length raven hair and black cloth Jedi tunic and grey pants, but his eyes were still electric blue. As they both walk up to Darth Vader, the Inquisitor pulls off his hood and Jedi temple mask putting it on a desk to show he looks a lot like Ezra but a little different but still having raven hair.

"You have done well, Darth Bridger, you have trained my apprentice well." Vader's metallic voice snarls, as Darth Bridger's face turns to one of confusion, as he turns to face Ezra.

"Brother. Please." Darth Bridger pleads with Ezra, as a saddened but a sickened smile creeps onto Ezra's face, as in an instant he holds his lightsaber hilt to his brother's chest igniting the green blade through his brother's chest, as Ezra's brother expression turns to one of pain as a tear rolls down his cheek.

"Dan, Please I'm sorry." Ezra pleads as his eyes turn to a sick yellowy gold, as Ezra puts his deactivated lightsaber hilt and grabs Dan's hand, as Dan falls to his knees.

"E-Ezra, last lesson I h-have t-to give to y-you is, never feel sorry for this it's part of the sith." Dan asks as he lets out on last gasp for air before exhaling his last breath and his hand slips out of Ezra's grasp, and all life leaves his body, and Ezra nods before kneeling down on one knee and lowers his head in front of Vader.

"Rise my apprentice. Darth Jis, you will go to Mandalore and hunt down a wanted man." Vader hisses.

(the Ghost many years ago)

"Hey, my name's Ezra what's yours?" Ezra asks as Sabine rolls her eyes.

(the Ghost a few years ago right after Malachor events)

"ARRGHH! KANNAN WHY DIDN'T YOU DO IT THEN!" Ezra growls at a blind Kannan as Ezra storms off, and sits down on the edge of a large dried coral plant like thing. Sabine walks up and sits down next to Ezra as he wipes away some tears.

"What do you want?!" Ezra growls at Sabine who just frowns, a tear in her right eye,

"Well. I came here to help. But if you would rather sit here alone than with me, fine." Sabine sarcastically, as she stands back up and turns around, only for Ezra to grab her left hand with his right.

"P-Please stay." Ezra pleads.

"Okay, I will." Sabine tells him as she sits next to him again their hands break apart.

***flashbacks end***

"S-S-Sabine I-I'm sorry." Ezra informs her as she grabs Ezra's hand for a minute, until Sabine stands up leaving Ezra lying on the ground a tear in his eye as Sabine walks away and he lifts his hand weakly into the air,

"I'm sorry too. But you deserve worse." Sabine states,

"I wish I didn't do this." Ezra cries out,

"But it's too late to go back, Sato will tell us your new base Vader will come. It will come. Project Stardust, the rebellion is coming to an end. You will to if you don't l-le-eave, so, it's the end, huh never thought I would fight you Sabine but I guess it came to it. I was on the right side of this war, the Empire are right, or at least what I did could be justified. Unlike you. But this war made us all do things for better or for worse. But I'm sorry for what I did." Ezra sputters out as he lifts his hand as if to try and grab Sabine's, before the sun sets, and he drops his hand all life leaving his body.


End file.
